Replacement
by XHatofiriaDoraguniruX
Summary: As Lisanna finally comes back home from Edolas, Natsu decides to 'kick' Lucy out of the team, making Lucy think that she was a replacement for Lisanna! The two fight, and Lucy ends up leaving Fairy Tail to train and prove Natsu wrong - that she wasn't a replacement, nor was she weak! What happens when she comes back 2 years later, the 2 former twin dragonslayers with her! :D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The rowdy guild of Fairy Tail had yet another reason to celebrate something – Lisanna's return from Edolas. Of course, Lisanna was overjoyed to be back with her 'real' family and friends. Everybody had partied and drunk till they went way past their limits.

When Natsu had finally sobered up, he had managed to pick himself up and approach Lisanna, who was sitting at the bar talking to Mira.

"Ne, Lisanna, can I ask you something?" Natsu asked, clasping his hands together. She swivelled around on her chair and faced Natsu.

"Shoot me. Not literally though."

"U – um… c – can you…,"

"What is it, Natsu?" She urged him, smiling at him sweetly.

"C – could you j – join o – our team? L – like back then?" he asked shyly, twiddling with his fingers and shuffling his feet.

"Of course, Natsu! Aren't there a lot of people in your team anyways? Why would you need me?"

"I was thinking, maybe one of our t – team members could leave for a bit and train!" He beamed.

"Alright, but one question. Is this team member okay with your decision?" she asked him, getting off her chair.

"O- of course, Lisanna! She said it was fine and even smiled at me!" Lisanna grinned at him and they walked up to Master's office together to tell him about Team Natsu's changed.

_I still need to tell Lucy about this… I'll tell her… eventually.._

* * *

Natsu leapt across the roofs of some buildings and spotted Lucy's double story apartment. Peeping inside, he saw Lucy in the kitchen, about to finish eating. He pried her window open and jumped in, leaning on the window frame.

Lucy had finally spotted him and thought about throwing something at him. She looked at her hand and was holding a knife, grinning evilly at herself imagining her throwing a knife at his head. She shook the thought of her head and just decided to yell at him.

"NATSU! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT COMING THOUGH MY WINDOW?!"

"Um… don't?" he said quietly, chuckling nervously. When Lucy was mad, she was MAD. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, what do you want?" she asked, a little annoyed.

"I have some important news to tell you!" Natsu smiled at her, making Lucy look at him oddly. Why was he so happy about this news? Was it about Lisanna again? She groaned. Lisanna was a nice girl, but she had had enough of her for one day.

"What is this…important news?" She walked into the living room.

"Come to the guild and I'll tell you!" he swung on the window ledge and shit it with his feet, jumping towards the guild. Lucy sighed and shook her head.

_What is he, a monkey?_

She put on her usual attire, quickly put her boots on and walked out of her apartment, walking in the direction of the guild.

* * *

**BACK AT THE GUILD.**

"Are you sure about this, Natsu?" Erza asked him coldly.

"Of course I'm sure! Lisanna can join our team and Lucy can go train! It's only for a bit anyways! She always says that she needs to train and needs more money for her rent, right? So why not?" He grinned.

"I'm not really sure that Lucy's going to be happy about this, ash-face." Gray glared at Natsu, who glared at him back.

"What did you say, Snowman?"

"Fire head!"

"Popsicle!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"What are you doing? Are you fighting?" Erza gave off a murderous aura, which made them both shiver in fear and hug each other.

"No, we're just hugging, like best friends should!" Gray chuckled nervously, sweating bullets.

"Aye!" Natsu chirped, also sweating like crazy. Erza kept scolding them and they shivered in fear of Erza. Happy just giggled at the two and flew around in circles.

Soon after, Lucy had appeared in front of the guild and walked towards Team Natsu.

"So, Natsu, what was the important news you needed to tell me?" Lucy leaned against a bench as Natsu stepped up. Erza and Gray took a step back and looked at Lucy worriedly.

"Well, you see… you know how Lisanna came back? We were thinking that maybe you could go solo for a little bit so Lisanna could come back on the Team?" Natsu asked quickly.

"…WHAT?!"

* * *

So, what did you guys think about the new chapter? Is it better? Worse?

Please review and support my other stories :

**Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Valentine's day & Of dragonslayers, love and best friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Well, you see… you know how Lisanna came back? We were thinking that maybe you could go solo for a little bit so Lisanna could come back on the Team?" Natsu asked quickly. _

"…_WHAT?!" _

Lucy's scream caught everyone's attention and made Natsu's ears ring. Of course his ears would ring, he was a dragon slayer.

"What, so I was just a replacement? I have to admit, Lisanna is a lovely girl, but you had absolutely no right to even think about replacing her. And guess what? The unlucky person was me. Just great. It's actually very reassuring to hear that I was just a replacement," Lucy scoffed, hot tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Lucy, it's only temp –" Natsu was cut off by Lucy storming over to Master's office. They all murmured and whispered about her unusual behaviour. Some people thought what she did was wrong, some people thought what she did was right.

Lisanna looked at Lucy worriedly.

"_It's nothing. Maybe Natsu did something else to her. After all, Natsu said that he already told her. He wouldn't lie to me, right?" Lisanna thought._

Lucy stormed angrily into his office and saw him sitting on the table with a mug of booze he probably got from Cana. He looked at her and turned serious.

"Lucy, I understand where you are coming from and your pain, but do you really think that it's necessary to go through all these changes?" He jumped off the table and looked into Lucy's eyes.

She looked at him angrily.

"Of course I think it's necessary. I know that everybody's happy about Lisanna coming back and everything but Natsu went too far as to use ME as a replacement!" she hissed at Master, who didn't flinch or move from his spot.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently.

"Of course I am."

"Then give me your hand with your Fairy Tail mark." Lucy gave him her hand and he chanted a spell and watched sadly as the mark faded away and sighed.

"As much as it pains me to see one of my children to leave Fairy Tail, but it is what you desire. Come back soon if you can, my child."

Mira and Levy, who had been eavesdropping on them, crashed out of shock and lay sprawled on the floor. They both looked at the two as they chuckled nervously.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you want to? I'm sure that Natsu wasn't thinking straight today! Stay with us, please!" Levy begged.

"Stay with us, Lucy!" Mira agreed. Lucy shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." They both ran up to Lucy and gave her a big hug.

"But don't you love Natsu?" Mira asked her, letting go of Lucy. Lucy felt a sting of pain in her heart and bit her lip, nodding.

"Well, if that's what you really want.." Mira said sadly.

"W – We'll walk you to the front doors, alright?" Levy gave Lucy a small smile and she nodded. Lucy bowed to Master and walked out with the two girls after they had cleaned themselves up. None had noticed the salmon-coloured mark that used to be on Lucy's hand had disappeared. She walked past Natsu like a ghost.

"Lu –" Erza stopped Natsu and glared at him, shaking her head.

"Well, guys, I'll see you in a few years." Tears pricked at her eyes but she swallowed hard and suppressed them. Mira held both of Lucy's hand.

"Remember, Lucy. You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live." Levy stepped up with Mira.

"Y – you must never use former contacts you met through your being in the guild for personal gain." Levy sobbed into Mira's chest and Mira hugged her back.

"Though out paths may diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your life to be something significant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Mira and Levy chanted the last one together and they gave her a big bear hug, staying there for a few minutes. Lucy smiled a little through her tears and looked at Mira and Levy.

"Sayonara, Mira, Levy." She left the two in front of Fairy Tail, crying. Lucy's face mirrored the same thing as she walked through the streets of Magnolia, but brushed her tears with the back of her hand. She packed her bags with the help of Loke and quickly wrote a note to the guild, placing it on her desk.

She walked towards Magnolia station and looked at Magnolia one more time.

"Sayonara, Fairy Tail."

**-X- **

Everybody looked at Mira and Levy with weird expressions. They both had a sort of… sad and gloomy aura to them. Mira always sighed, cleaning a cup very slowly and sometimes looking out the door, expecting to see someone. But she didn't. Because no one was there.

Levy was ignoring Jet and Droy, oddly enough. When Gajeel bopped her on the head and called her shrimp, she scowled at him and hit him back with a wood hammer. Jet, Droy and Gajeel had decided to leave her alone after that.

Everybody in the guild were worried about the two girls, and had wondered what was wrong. Well, if you counted Natsu and Lisanna as everyone, not everyone was worried. Team Natsu had just picked out a new mission and Natsu and Lisanna were very excited.

"Maybe we should tell Lucy that we're going on a job," Erza suggested.

"Aye! I want to see Lucy!" Happy chirped.

Gray unconsciously stripped as his reply.

"Gray, your clothes!" Lisanna covered her eyes and looked away, making Gray gasp and look for his discarded clothes. Natsu walked out the door of the guild and went down the familiar path of Lucy's house.

He came in through the door this time, since he didn't want to be yelled at by Lucy this time. He checked the bathroom, the toilet, her bedroom and her living room but couldn't find her. He panicked a little and the rest of Team Natsu came through the door.

"I can't find Lucy!" He panicked, still looking around for her, checking tables, chairs, even under cups and bowls.

"You're probably just blind, ash-face." Erza, remembering the last incident about Lucy going back to her estate, checked her table. Once again, she found a note. She read it to herself, dropping the note in shock.

"_Kanso: Speed inhance armour!"_

Erza left in a puff of smoke, leaving towards the direction of the train station.

"W – what's with her?" Gray coughed, trying to swish the smoke away with his hand. Natsu ran towards the note, picking it up and reading if quickly.

_Dear Fairy Tail, _

_If you're reading this, I am probably out of Magnolia right now. I've gone to train to who knows where and who knows how long. Of course, I didn't want to leave any of you, and I will probably regret my decision and miss you guys very much. If Lisanna is there, please tell her that I'm not angry at her, just a little upset. _

_Tell everybody I love them very much, but I don't know when I'll come back. _

_P.S – I'll prove to you, Natsu. I'll get stronger - mark my words. I'll definitely get stronger. _

Natsu starting tearing up and Gray bit his lip when he read it, running out to find her. Happy bawled and flew with Gray, both of them leaving Natsu alone. Natsu trembled by himself quietly and dropped to his knees, holding his head, his tears spilling on the floor and grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

"W – why…. LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed, his tears splattering everywhere. He looked at the window sadly, remembering all the memories they had shared. She never let him explain. She never let him say that it was only temporary and she only needed to be on temporary leave for 2 weeks. She never let him explain that he thought she was having a hard time with her rent and thought they always destroyed things, so she could go solo for more money… She never let him explain that it was only bonding time between him and Lisanna so they could catch up..

Worst of all, she never let him explain that he had feelings for her and she wasn't a replacement.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE CHAPTER. HONESTLY.

* * *

Of course, after Lucy had left, it had left Fairy Tail in shambles. All of Fairy Tail's spirit had just drained, in the blink of an eye. The once infamous and rowdy Fairy Tail had diminished, now developing a reputation for being the quietest guild around. Even the Magic Council had thought it was odd, the stacks of untouched complaints labelled FAIRY TAIL now gone.

Mira, the once bright and cheerful barmaid, had stopped smiling. Levy had stopped reading books, from time to time even snapping at other people. Cana had stopped drinking, her barrels stuffed in the corner collecting dust. Gray had stopped stripping. For heavens sake, that was supposed to be a good thing!

Even Juvia, who appeared to hate Lucy missed her!

* * *

**MONTH 1.**

"Come on, Lucy, focus!" Loke urged. He pushed up his blue tinted glasses and stared at Lucy. She was wearing a bikini twopiece – a white one with some pink print. They were sitting at Seashell beach – Lucy had just rented out an apartment there.

"Shut up, Loke, I'm trying!" she snapped at him.

"No need to get feisty, Princess," Loke chuckled, pushing up his glasses again. Lucy was sitting down and trying to accumulate magic power for a new power.

"Are…we…nearly there yet?" Lucy asked, now panting.

"Just a bit more, Princess." Loke replied, bracing himself.

"Alright, after I disappear, repeat after me: Oh Leo, grant me power! Gattai!" Lucy popped open an eye and felt Loke disappear. She took a deep breath, grabbing Loke's key. After a bit, her eyes shot open.

"_Oh Leo, grant me power! Gattai!"_ A bright light encased Lucy, making her close her eyes from the brightness. After the light shrunk away, she felt a yellow ring appear on her finger.

"Great, Princess!" Lucy heard Loke's voice inside her head.

"Omigosh, did I do it? Yay!" Lucy ran around the beach, feeling the warm sand on her feet.

"Now it looks like we're married!" Loke chuckled.

"If you were here right now, I would've punched your face, idiot."

She heard Loke chuckle again.

"The only reason why you have that ring is because it's part of the merge spell. Never take it off, or the merge will dispel forcibly, sometimes making the magic unusable." Loke said.

"_Gattai, dispel!"_ Lucy yelled. Another bright light encased Lucy and she felt Loke's presence disappearing from her. He materialised back with a small POOF!

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy threw him a smile, which he gladly returned.

* * *

**MONTH 2.**

"Is this really necessary, Aquarius?" Lucy complained, crying out when a wave of water hit her head again.

"You have to be one with the water," Aquarius mocked, snickering. Lucy's head was lowering down further and further due to the force of the waterfall gushing down.

"What am I going to do next, fight bears?" she rolled her eyes and concentrated on trying to raise her head against the current.

"If this isn't necessary, Aquarius, I'm going to ban you from seeing Scorpio," Lucy warned her, making Aquarius stop snickering.

"Fine, fine. Merge with me, first." Aquarius shimmered and disappeared while Lucy climbed out from under the waterfall, stretching her arms. It was actually pretty surprising to see that the beach also had a waterfall nearby, which was hidden in a forest.

She grabbed Aquarius's key and chanted," Oh Aquarius, grant me power! Gattai!" Over the past month, Lucy knew how to merge without wasting time gathering magic power. She felt Aquarius' headband appear on her head.

"Now feel the water flowing in your body towards your hands and your fingers. When you release the magic power, powerful jets of water should be able to come out." Aquarius instructed a Lucy nodded.

She felt all her magic power to her body, shifting it to her hands and her fingertips. She faced the waterfall with an outstretched hand and watched in amazement as powerful jets of water erupted out of thin air!

"Now move your hands around to control the water!" Aquarius yelled from inside her head. Lucy did as she was told and the five jets of water moved in sync, circling around Lucy.

"This is awesome!" She yelled out, circling the water everywhere.

"Boom." Lucy could practically hear the smirk in Aquarius's voice as the water splashed all over Lucy.

"Aquarius!" Lucy complained.

"Not my fault," she snickered.

* * *

**MONTH 3.**

"Now, Cancer!" Lucy yelled at the said man. "Ebi!" He replied, throwing his scissors in the air. With a swish of his hand, the scissors multiplied into 100 pairs.

"_Ultimate cut!"_ The scissors were so strong that they had nearly bore a line through the whole forest.

"Couldn't you have named it a better name?" Lucy joked, sweatdropping at the same time.

"Ebi."

* * *

**MONTH 4.**

"Come on, Virgo! Keep going!"

"H – Hai, H – hime."

Lucy and Virgo were sparring together so Virgo could learn combat instead of only knowing how to dig. Even though Capricorn would be the ideal person to teach Virgo, Lucy needed to bond with all of her spirits, and strengthen her combat as well.

"Ittai!" Lucy called out after Virgo had jabbed her in the stomach. Virgo immediately reacted.

"Are you okay, Hime?" She asked, worried.

"Virgo! I'm your enemy right now, got that?" Lucy yelled at Virgo, who nodded and took a fighting stance.

"Hai, hime."

* * *

**MONTH 5. **

"_Moo! Blasting axe boomerang!"_ Taurus' axe was sung in the air and it rolled forwards like a shuriken, smashing into multiple trees, turning around to cut the trees once more and letting the axe sit in Taurus' hand.

"Good job, Taurus. Now, the other move!" Lucy was accumulating magic power and giving it all to Taurus.

"_MOOOOOOO! ULTIMATE COMBO TECHNIQUE! AXE OF IRON! IRON AXE DICER!"_ The axe suddenly turned into a shiny iron axe and Taurus locked onto a big boulder, letting the axe fly towards the boulder and dice it into pieces.

"T – thanks, Taurus. Awesome," Lucy panted.

"MOOO! ANYTHING FOR YOUR NICE BOOODY!" he bellowed.

* * *

**MONTH 6.**

"_Oh Sagittarius, grant me your power! Gattai!" _A bright light enveloped Lucy as Sagittarius' bow appeared in the air. Lucy took them and a lock on sign appeared in the air. She aimed the lock on at a target on a tree she had drew earlier.

"_Arrow shot!" _3 arrows appeared on the bow and Lucy grabbed them, pulled back, and fired. All 3 hit the target.

"Yay, I did it!" Lucy cheered, jumping around. Finally, she had managed to merge with spirits! Now she needed to bond with them more…

"_Open, gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" _

Ding dong!

Sagittarius appeared and saluted Lucy.

"Ohaiyo-gozaimasu, moshi-moshi." Lucy sweatdropped at Sagittarius for saying to greetings in one sentence but gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Sagittarius! I can finally merge with spirits now!" Lucy smiled. Sagittarius blushed and hugged Lucy back.

"Alright, time to practice out ultimate move!" Lucy yelled at him. He took his bow from Lucy, aiming at the target. Lucy grabbed his key and it tingled from the magic power she was pouring into it.

"_Ultimate move! Poison arrow shooting dart, moshi-moshi!" _many pointed tip arrows speared, Sagittarius firing them all in a flurry.

"Good job, Sagittarius!"

* * *

**MONTH 7.**

"Come on, Scorpio! Just a little longer!" Lucy urged.

"W – WE ARE!" he yelled.

"NOW!" Lucy roared.

"_Ultimate Sand buster! Desert tornado of fury!" _he yelled. A big tornado of sand appeared, crashing everything around it, the height nearly as high as the clouds.

"_Disperse!" _The tornado dispersed out of Scorpio's free will, and both Lucy and Scorpio sat down, exhausted.

"Well, that went well, didn't it?" Lucy grinned at Scorpio, who returned the grin.

"We are!"

* * *

**MONTH 8.**

"_Open, gate of the twins! Gemini!" _

Ding dong!

Gem and Mini came out, bouncing around.

"Since I can't perform a merge with you, we'll work on using offensive and defensive attacks in your normal forms, okay?"

"Pikiri!"

"Alright, time for the first one!"

"Pikiri!"

"_Go, Gemini! Twin shield!" _Gem and mini flew around in a triangle shape, making an orange coloured shield.

"_Oh Leo, grant me your power! Gattai! Regulus beam!" _Lucy fired the beam at the shield and the blast made smoke appear. When the smoke had finally blown away, it showed the shield that Gem and Mini had made – unscratched.

"Awesome, Gem and Mini!"

"Pikiri!"

* * *

**MONTH 9.**

"_Oh Capricorn, grant me your power! Gattai!" _Lucy felt her speed and power increase dramatically, and tried it on a big mountain. Sure, she wasn't supposed to be another reincarnation of Erza and destroy mountains, but she had to, right?

"Hup!" Lucy jumped up to the middle of the mountain and gave it 3 punches and two kicks.

BOOM!

The mountain came crashing down.

"Shit, oops."

* * *

**MONTH 10.**

"_Open, gate of the Ram! Aries!" _

Ding dong!

Aries appeared, saying her usual catchphrase," G – gomenasai!" Lucy nodded towards Aries, who understood what she was going to do.

"_Fluffy sheep minions! Fluffy sheep shield!"_Little sheep minions with sharp horns appeared, with shields protecting their heads and leaving a hole for the horns. They all charged at Lucy, and she fought them. When you swiped them, they came back. Aries now had an unlimited supply of wool, thanks to Lucy.

"GACK!" Blood shot out of Lucy's stomach as they all drilled their horns into her.

"G – great, Aries. You can go now, if you want to." Lucy stared at her wounds and lay down.

"B – but –"

"Don't worry, I'll summon Aquarius." She was silenced by this. You see, Aquarius now had healing powers.

"H – hai! G – gomenasai!"

Lucy looked to her side, seeing the ocean. Of course the ocean was there, she practically lived on the beach.

"_Open gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" _

Ding dong!

"What do you want, brat!?" she yelled at Lucy, who didn't even flinch. She pouted.

"Guess that doesn't work anymore, huh…"

Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Can you heal me, please?"

Aquarius squinted her eyes at Lucy and gave in. "Water bearer's embrace!" Droplets of water moisture were now suddenly visible and they disappeared into Lucy's wound, making them heal.

"Thanks, Aquarius."

"Hmph." Aquarius disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Lucy by herself.

* * *

**MONTH 11.**

"Thank you guys so much! Please tell the other spirits I love them so much for training me!" Lucy smiled at Virgo, Cancer, Loke, Aries and Taurus.

After the vigorous training for 10 months straight, Lucy now learnt Gattai, which was merging with her spirits. She could also call out at least 5 – 6 spirits at the same time – a feat that no Celestial Spirits user had ever achieved, according to Crux.

She had also learnt new moves for nearly all of her golden key spirits, excluding Gem and Mini. They could also collaborate and merge their attacks with each other.

"Of course, my Princess. Is it time for my kiss?" Loke smirked at her, giving her 'the look'. She just sighed and waved it off.

With one flip of her hand, they all disappeared. "Bye."

"Alright, time to make some food…" Lucy mumbled, looking at the beach. She walked towards a small hut – her residence for the past 10 months. It looked nearly exactly like her old apartment, which she found very nice and cosy.

Pots and pans clattered around the house, making Lucy's ears ring. She finally succeeded in grabbing some ingredients for curry rice – her favourite. She smelled the steamy froth, beaming happily from the smell.

"Smells delicious!" she smiled, grabbing some rice from her rice cooker.

"So…hungry…" Lucy's ears perked up when she heard voices outside. She tied up her hair in a loose ponytail, swishing her fringe behind her ear. She walked up to the door, holding the knob.

"Who's there?" she called out, looking down.

"Could you please…urgh."

"Could you please feed us?"

From the tone of the voices, the both sounded male. Who were they? Did Lucy know them?

She gripped the doorknob even harder. What if it was Fairy Tail? Did they find out where she was? She opened the door in one full swing, both of the intruders falling to the floor.

Lucy's face paled as she saw who it was. No way! It was –

* * *

**A/N: **Because I'm an evil author, I'll end it there. Muha. XD.

And again, I'm sorry for the late chapter . D:

**Please read and support my other stories – Darkness, Fairy Tail Academy, Intimidating Flower, Lisanna's back, Of Dragonslayers, love & best friends and Valentine's day! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the late chapter guiseee, I just finished all my homework and my sister didn't charge my laptop yesterday. Actually, I was planning to update all my fanfics on Mother's Day but by the time I thought of the idea it was too late, lawl. So here it is – the chapter you've all been waiting for! The mysterious people are revealed!

* * *

_Lucy's face paled as she saw who it was. No way! It was –_

"Sting and…Rogue?" Lucy's face hadn't paled because she was shocked – she paled because they absolutely reeked of something so horrific, so disgusting that Lucy couldn't even describe it into words. She scrunched up her face in disgust and the two who had just slumped on the floor due to the fact that they were leaning on her door.

"You too reek," Lucy said through a pinched nose, making her sound slightly retarded. The two just groaned again, their stomachs rumbling and flies buzzing around them.

"Why are you guys even here?" Lucy asked them, still pinching her nose and poking at their half dead bodies.

"I guess you guys aren't in any condition to talk, huh…" Lucy pondered out loud. "Well, be happy that I feel generous today. You guys scared me to death, thought you were Fairy Tail…" Lucy mumbled the last bit, forgetting that the two were dragonslayers. The two half-dead bodies' ears perked up and they stared at each other questioningly.

"Alright, time to give you two a bath," Lucy grumbled, hauling the two over her shoulders like they were sacks of potatos.

"Urghhh…" Sting groaned, holding his mouth.

"You better not barf on me, smelly idiot," Lucy growled at Sting, making him squeak a little 'eep!' and cover his mouth even harder. Rogue just sucked it up. Lucy turned the tap of hot water on, tapping her right foot impatiently on the black mat for the water to fill up the bathtub. When it had finally decided to fill up, Lucy chucked the two inside.

"Oi! That hurt!" Sting complained, soon sighing in relaxation as he bubbled in the hot and spacious bathtub. It was big enough for someone to swim in it!

"Ahh, this feels nice," Rogue mumbled to himself.

"Now strip."

"Ehh?!" Sting yelled, edging away from Lucy.

"You're in a bathtub, you idiots. Don't worry, I'll turn around. I'm keeping an eye on you two for now." Lucy turned around as she said, indicating that she wasn't looking.

"But Princess, they're grown men!" Lucy heard Loke's voice speak out form his keys swishing from her belt.

"Wha?! Who was that?" Sting demanded as Lucy heard drops of water and the sound of clothes rustling.

"My spirits, you dimwit. Don't worry about him. Loke, shut your mouth." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Are you guys done yet?" Sting glubbed down so only his head was showing.

"Yessss," he replied, bubbles coming out of his mouth. Lucy looked in the mirror – she was wearing a blue lace cowboy shirt, high waisted shorts with bows on the pockets and brown combat boots.

"Oh well," she shrugged, turning around to see Rogue and Sting bubbling in the water.

"W – woah! Turn around, perv!" Sting yelled, backing away from Lucy and closing his eyes, taking a defensive pose. Rogue just sunk into the water quietly. Lucy grabbed a bottle of shampoo and grabbed a chair, sitting on it behind Sting.

"Arghhh! She's gonna rape me!" Sting screamed as Lucy grabbed his head and pulled it closer towards her. He heard her squirt a small amount of shampoo into his hands.

"Argh no! It's lubricant! She's gonna finger me!" Sting screamed, splashing around.

"Argh! Argh! Ar – mm…" Sting moaned as Lucy waded her fingers through his hair, massaging his head.

**A/N: **I bet you guys thought dirty thoughts. XD

"Stupid idiot," what were you thinking?" Lucy growled softly at him. He laid his head on the edge of the marble bathtub, his eyes widening when he saw Lucy blushing. He averted his eyes and moaned again, ending up closing his eyes. Lucy massaged his head a little while longer then pushed his head away, motioning for Rogue to come over.

"..N – no, I'm fine," he declined timidly, sinking away. He was never used to girls wanting his attention. Or physical contact, either.

"C'mon, don't be shy, you little wuss, you know you want it," Lucy teased, giving him a goofy grin.

"Why am I even doing this?" Lucy asked herself for a moment, then pushing the thought away. Rogue took steps forwards slowly and ended up wading towards Lucy and turning around, leaning on the edge of the bathtub like Sting. He also made a noise similar to a moan, though managed to hold it in.

"How do you like THAT, huh?" Lucy pressured into a spot she knew was sensitive, and smirked in success when Rogue made a long, lengthy moan. He blushed scarlet and covered his face, shampoo bubbles floating everywhere. Sting, on the other side of the bathtub, stared at Rogue like he was some crazy man that just broke out of prison.

"You've never made that noise before," Sting smirked, in a teasing mood, as always.

"S – shut up…" Rogue blushed, sinking down into the water. Lucy ruffled his head and washed her hands in the bathtub water.

"_Hidake, Leo!" _Loke came out with a small poof, in his dazzling brilliance.

"Princess, what would you li-"

"Clothes for these two." Lucy nodded her head towards Rogue and Sting, who were infecting the clean water with their shampooed heads.

"You dare infect my master with your impureness, I'll… I'll-"

"You mean she hasn't even lost her virginity yet?" Sting asked quite rudely, making Lucy shake with anger.

Lucy hit Sting on the head quite hard, making him whine at her.

"O – of course not! I'm only 18!" Lucy yelled at him, her face heated up. She huffed and turned around, hands on hips.

"Anyways, try and get clothes for them. The clothes they were wearing recently were just rags," Lucy frowned, picking at the soaked clothes on the floor.

"Hai, Princess. I'll be back soon."

As said, Loke did come back soon. He threw the clothes on the floor for the two as Lucy rummaged through a draw to find some spare towels.

"Use those. Loke, don't be a dickhead and give them underwear, alright? I'll be in the kitchen. Make sure to change fast or your food will get cold."

"You're giving us food?" Sting's eyes sparkled and his stomach churned out loud.

"Sure, why not. It was getting really lonely by myself anyway and – Oops. Forget what I just said," Lucy mumbled, making Rogue and Sting smile.

"We'll be out of the bath soon, mum."

"Shut up, idiots."

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but Prin –"

"Loke! You ruined the moment!" Lucy scowled. She swished her hand at him and he disappeared, leaving Rogue and Sting in a small state of shock as she walked out and closed the door.

"She's Lucy Heartfilia… right?" Sting asked Rogue slowly, thinking about the old days.

"Pretty sure. But wasn't she reported as missing a year ago or something?" Rogue replied, using the towel to dry down his YUMMY ASS ABS, Sting doing the same.

**A/N: **Had to include Rogue's smexiness, sorry. LOL.

"Oh well. Doesn't involve us, does it?" Sting gave Rogue a toothy grin, who smiled back in turn.

Sting looked at his clothes – shocked to see that they were nearly identical to his old clothes. Did Lucy do this on purpose?

He was holding up a blue vest with golden outer edges with a grey fur over the top, a tight grey shirt, black suspenders and baggy grey and black sweatpants. There were also two grey arm wristbands, without the gloves this time. His shoes were probably outside.

Rogue held up his outfit, which was different to his old outfit. He had a muscle-tight black shirt, black sweatpants, a black cape with golden outer edges and a white arm wristband. The two got changed quickly, finding that the clothes fit them perfectly.

"Finally, you guys are finished." Lucy handed the two some plates of food as they strolled in the kitchen, sitting down straight away and getting ready to dig in.

"Say your prayers."

"Thank you King for giving us this food. Itadakimasu!" They chanted, digging into their curry rice straight away.

"So, why are your guild marks gone? I'm not that dumb, you know. I noticed." Lucy looked up to the two sitting opposite of her, who stiffened in surprise.

"How did she notice so quickly?" Sting thought to himself, gulping.

"Also, Rogue's left leg is fractured, while your right arm is broken. You have bruises and cuts all over your body, which will leave scars later. Your heads are about to swell up and it looks like you both have injuries around your chests. Also, I think both of your left arms are slightly fractured. Only a little though."

The two were astounded on how much she had found out in just a short period of time.

"Explanation. NOW."

"Well…" Sting twiddled with his thumbs and looked down.

"I'll heal you later. Just tell me what happened."

"We were….kicked out of Sabertooth."

"What? What for? From what I know, you two are the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth! You're strong… right?"

"Well, we kinda defied our Guild Master so uhh…. yeah."

"And he demanded the whole guild to fight against us. We've been travelling ever since – that was 2 months ago," Rogue mumbled, though it was still audible.

"2 months? With no food or water? Or baths? No wonder you guys reeked." Lucy waved a hand in front of her nose, thinking about the hardships they had been through.

"Hm…" Lucy tapped the table, deep in thought. The two finished eating their food and looked at Lucy to each other, back and forth.

"I've decided that you guys can stay here."

"Yes!" Sting cheered. Rogue grinned a little.

"BUT! I've got conditions."

The latter groaned and sulked.

"First of all, I want to battle you two later." The two looked towards each other and smirked.

"Second of all, you have to tell me about uh… What's been happening around. Particularly around Fairy Tail." Lucy fringe shadowed her eyes for a split second, nearly impossible to notice.

"Third of all, you guys might have to do some jobs with me. Are we all clear?" Lucy stood up and stretched for a bit, looking at the two.

"Yeah, sure," Sting shrugged and leaned on the table, being careful not to hurt his body, as much as it was already hurting.

"Water or ground?" Lucy randomly called out, taking a hair-tie out of her silky blonde hair, letting it cascade down her shoulders slowly.

"Water." Aquarius's voice called out from Lucy's belt, making Lucy nod and walk briskly outside, half-dragging Sting and Rogue with her. They took a moment to awe at the pretty sun and the seagulls flying near the sun, casting pretty sillouhetes.

"Wow, I never knew something so peaceful existed here.." Sting mumbled, lying down, using his crossed arms as a pillow. Rogue sat down, his hands preventing him from falling down.

"Mmmm," Rogue replied as thye both closed their eyes. Lucy looked back towards them and smiled – the beach really was a peaceful place, wasn't it?

"_Hidake, Aquarius!" _Aquarius shimmered in the waved, her urn creating a nice spray that barely missed Lucy, who narrowed her eyes at Aquarius.

"You know what to do."

"_Water bearer's embrace!" _

Droplets of water glimmered in the sunlight, dissolving into the two dragonslayer's skin, making them both exhale loudly.

"That feels nice…" Sting called out, eyes still clothes.

"It does.." Rogue followed.

"Any news? Spirit King still need a drinking companion?" Lucy laughed, crossing her legs and sitting on the sand while Aquarius swept back her long blue hair.

"Nyeh, not really. Loke went crazy, though. Said something about two men in your bathtub. Presuming it's them?" Aquarius nodded towards the two who were probably sound asleep; Lucy could probably be able to hear their snoring from the other side of the world.

"Mmm…Former members of ah, Sabertooth, I hear."

"What? Fairy Tail's rival guil – oops, sorry." Aquarius – well, all of Lucy's spirits knew that Fairy Tail was a sensitive topic for Lucy, though they never knew If she was intending to go back to Fairy Tail.

"C'mon you guys, it's okay now. After all, I've gotten over everything," Lucy said with a sad smile on her face, staring off into the distance. "Haha, have I stalled you from your private time with Scorpio? Sorry. You can go back now, if you want," Lucy laughed sadly.

"We are! It's okay, Lucy." Scorpio's voice called out from his key, making Aquarius go lovey-dovey and disappear.

"Well, are you guys finished sleeping? I'm really itching to fight someone." Lucy licked her cracked lips, peering over to the two lying in the sand.

"Oi!" Lucy yelled at them, making them stir in their sleep and wake up.

"What?!" Sting yelled back at her, rubbing his eyes.

"Too scared to fight now, huh?" Lucy checked her nails, giving them a cheeky glance and smiled when she saw Sting swinging his arm around.

"Well, let's get this business started," Sting grinned, Rogue stretching lightly. "We've improved over the years, Princess. So don't think you're going to get away with this."

"We'll see. Since you guys are the guests, you can have the first move." Lucy shifted her weight to one foot, her body language telling them she was uninterested.

"Why you-!"

"Come and get me, kids."

"White dragon's roar!"

"Shadow dragon's roar!" Both roars merged together, hurtling at Lucy. She dodged through the weaved roars and dashed towards Sting, giving him an uppercut on the jaw.

"Shadow dragon's wing slash!" Lucy planted her hand in the ground and leaped, the attack barely missing her. In midair, she posed as a drill and drilled into Rogue's chest, making him step back and groan.

"Oh come on you two, you've got to be better than that," Lucy frowned at them, crossing her arms and yawning.

"Holy white shadow ray!"

"_Hidake! Leo!"_

"_Regulus oblivion beam!"_

"_Celestial ray!" _

While Sting and Rogue were distracted, Lucy sneaked herself towards them, planning to jab him in the side, gasping when a shadow grabbed her leg and dropped her between the two beams, both of them hitting her directly.

"Yes! Did we get her?" Sting asked excitedly, standing on his tippy-toes to try and see Lucy's corpse on the floor, hopefully. Unfortuntely, he was wrong.

"Shit, Sting!" Rogue called out, but it was too late. With a poised hand, Lucy punched Sting in the stomach, dashed up to Rogue, bent his back over and kneed him in the stomach, hard.

"Shit!" They both doubled over, groaning.

"You guys are so crappy. Your speed is off, your senses, even your agility and strength. You need training," Lucy criticized, each one of her statements stabbing the duo like arrows.

"I'm going to train you guys so hard and push you over the limit to the point of death, so watch out. Welcome to Lucy Heartfilia's first crash course of how to become stronger. This training process will take a long time, since your bodies are so out of shape. And guess what?"

"What?" Rogue asked meekly, still groaning on the ground.

Lucy smirked, hands on hips, towering over the two of them.

"Training starts now."

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you guys think? Sorry for the late update, btw. Were the two mystery people who you thought they were? Tell me who you thought they were in a review!

Alright, here's a question corner! Whoever gets all three characters right gets to choose 1 small thing that happens in the next chapter~ Good luck to all of you!

My exceed is female, who am I?

I look similar to Shanks from One Piece. Who am I?

I'm the Drunken Falcon! Wild Four!


End file.
